Fiolee Time
by archervice7
Summary: Do you ship Fiolee? Of course you do, so read my story and if your not satisfied then review "Not good enough." -AV7 F.P cheats on Fionna, they break up and Fionna's super bummed! Cake knows there's only one person...vampire that can help her, but will he do more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's POV

I was walking to F.P's house to surprise him because tomorrow's his birthday! When I got to his house, I didn't see his car. "I wonder where he is?" I thought. As I

walked back home, I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. "I thought you were hanging with F.P today?" Cake asked when I walked back inside the treehouse. "I

was, but he wasn't there." I said, as I flopped on the couch. "Hmm?" I guess I'll have to wait 'till tomorrow. I called him again, since we always hang on his birthday.

"Hey Fionna." He said, sounding exhausted. "Hi! I was just wondering if we're still on for tonight?" I asked. "We can hang this afternoon, but the guys wanted me to

go to a little party with them, you know guys night out." F.P said. "But we...always hangout on your birthday." I said softly. "I know, and we can...just not tonight."

F.P said. "Okay. Bye." I hanged up the phone. "Hey baby cakes! Why the long face?" Cake asked as I sat at the table. "F.P bailed on our plans tonight." I said. "That's

weird. If I were you, I'd see what he's up to!" Cake said."You mean spying?" I asked. "I mean seeing he's telling the truth and nothing but the truth." Cake said,

putting a plate of bacon pancakes in front ofme. 'Maybe I should. Only for a little bit.' I thought. I left the treehouse at around 5 and walked to F.P's house. His car

was still there. Then I heard the front door open. I ran to the side of the house and saw F.P get in his car, he was talking on the phone. "I'm on my way. Don't worry,

I'll see you soon." Who was he talking to? He got in his car and drove away. He wasn't going that fast, so I could keep up. He drove almost across town. 'Where is he

going?' I thought, until F.P stopped at a house. He got out of his car and knocked on the door, then someone opened it, but I couldn't see. 'Was it one of his friends?' I

thought. I waited for almost an hour, then I decided to go to the diner that was only down the street. I watched the house as I ate my food. Nothing. "Maybe I should

call?" I said. I took out my phone and tried calling him. Nothing. It's almost 9 and he still hasn't left! I marched back to the house and knocked on the door. No one

answered. I looked around the house, and found a half open window. I was able to climb into the house, and it was dark. I tip toed upstairs, and then I heard a noise.

"Ah...yeah." It was coming from behind that door. I slowly walked over and put my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Then I saw F.P,

naked, on top of some other naked chick. He looked back at me and jumped off of her. "Fionna!" He screamed. "What the hell!" I yelled. "Fionna, it's not what it looks

like!" F.P said. "Oh, so your not cheating on me with some..." I looked over at the girl. I hated cursing but he deserved it, "Slut!" I finally yelled. "Hey! Your just mad,

because I'm better at pleasing him then you are!" She yelled. I wanted to punch her, and kick her, and just beat the living shit out her, but I felt like my heart had

been ripped out of me. "Guess what? You can have him." I said, as tears streamed down cheeks. I walked to a bus stop and rode the bus home. When I got back to

the treehouse, I flopped onto my bed. "Baby cakes? What's wrong?" Cake asked as she walked into my room. I lifted my head out of my pillow. "He...cheated on me!"

I cried. "Oh, poor baby. It's okay." Cake hugged me, which surprisingly made me fell a lot better. "Thanks Cake." I said, as I laid back down and fell asleep.

Cake's POV

I knew it! I know that red head was a cheating son of a bitch! I feel sorry for Fionna, she's never taken heartbreaks easily. When she was 15, Gumball rejected her

and she was depressed for weeks! Gumball was nice enough to still be her friend, but she didn't get over him until F.P. And now he's broken her heart. Poor girl. I

cuddled her until she fell asleep. "It's okay baby cakes." I said softly as I kissed her forehead. For the next few weeks, Fionna was a disaster! First, she was sad,

crying until she couldn't cry anymore. She mainly stayed in her room, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Then she was angery, yelling his name as she punched her pillow.

Then it was back to crying. It had been nearly a month since they broke up, and she's hasn't left the treehouse since. "You need to go out, have some fun Fionna!" I

said, but she just laid there. "Come on baby cakes. It's been almost a month." I said. She just laid there. I didn't want to do this, but she left me no choice. I walked

back downstairs, and grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" I took a deep breath. "I need your help."

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! Tune in next week to find out if Fionna will get her shit together and who was Cake calling!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Lemon Alert*

Cake's POV

"I need your help." I said. "What do I get in return kitty?" Marshall asked. "Listen Fang Face, Fionna's been in her room sobbing over her breakup for a month! I need you to cheer her up." I said. "I'll be over tonight."

Marshall said. I went upstairs, "Fionna?" I peeked my head into her room. "I'm going out tonight, to hang with Lord. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I asked. "Okay." Fionna mumbled.

Fionna's POV

At first I hated F.P for cheating on me, but now I'm not sure if I still do. I mean I don't want to get back together, but I don't feel hatred whenever I think about him. Cake left earlier to go hangout with L.M. I heard a

noise on the roof. "What the?" I got off my bed to investigate, but then my window opened. Marshall. "Marshall?" I asked. "Hey Fi." He was floating over my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Cake asked...I

came to cheer you up!" Marshall said. "I'm fine Marsh." I said. "No your not. You love adventures, but all your doing is sitting around the treehouse. Come on." Marshall said, stretching out a hand. I hestaintly grabbed

his hand, and he pulled me closer. He grabbed me by the waist and flew us out the window. Marshall landed at a little store, that was only a few blocks away from F.P's house. "Why are we here?" I asked. "To get

supplies." Marshall said. We walked into the store and Marshall started grabbing cartons of eggs. "Come on Fi, grabbed a couple." I grabbed some cartons tand we walked up to the front of the store to pay for them. The

cashier looked at us, wondering what we were doing, which I honestly didn't knew either. Our hands were so full of eggs, we had to walk to where I hope we're not going to. We stopped in front F.P's house. Marshall

grabbed a couple of eggs and chucked them at his house. "Marshall, what are you doing?" I asked. "He cheated on you Fi. He deserve this!" Marshall said, throwing three more eggs at his house. I grabbed an egg and

threw it at the house. It felt nice. I threw about five more, then ten, then sixteen. "Calm down Fi." Marshall giggled. When we ran out of eggs, he started walking down the street. "Wait up!" I said, chasing after him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. "Yeah, but I don't hate F.P anymore." I said. "You don't?" Marshall asked. "No. I don't forgive him, but I don't hate for doing it." I said. "Your making zero sense right now." Marshall said,

he pulled out a bottle from his jacket and took a sip. "Wanna sip?" Marshall asked. I took the bottle, it smelled bitter. "What is it?" I asked. "It's liquid happiness." Marshall said. I took a small sip. It burned the back of

my throat. "It...burns." I said after I swallowed. "Take another, it gets better." Marshall said. I took another sip and didn't hurt as much and I felt lighter. "Your right." I said. Marshall took a long sip. "You can have...the

rest." Marshall said. I drank the rest of the bottle and then threw it away.

Marshall's POV

After drink a few sips of whiskey, I was only buzzed, but Fionna was wasted. "First time drinking?" I asked as we walked, well I was floating. "Yeah...what was that?" Fionna asked. "It's called whiskey." I said. We

stopped at the treehouse door. "Here's your stop." I said. Fionna stared at me. "Marshall, thanks for...everything." Fionna said. I floated closer to her. "Anything for you Fi." I said. Then she kissed me. 'Glob I hope that's

not the whiskey talking.' I thought. Fionna broke the kiss, she looked at me horrified. "I'm...sorry." She said, then she ran inside the treehouse.

Fionna's POV

I can't belive I kissed him! He was just being nice, right? I sat at the door. "Fionna." I heard Marshall say. "Can I come in?" He asked. I opened the door and Marshall moved closer to me. "Your a pretty good kisser."

Marshall said. I blushed, "You know he didn't deserve you, right? Made me mad as hell when I found out he cheated on you." Marshall said. "No prince deserves you. You need a king." Marshall whispered in my ear. I

could feel my face burn. "What do you say Fi? Do you want a king?" Marshall asked. I looked at Marshall, he was grinning. He kissed my neck, and I shivered. He started gently sucking on my neck. I let out a soft moan

in response. Marshall wrapped his arms around me and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He took off his shirt, reliving his toned six pack. "Like what you see?" Marshall asked grinning. I kissed him and helped his

take off his pants. "Naughty girl." Marshall said. I looked down at his eight inch package and then I took off my shirt.

Marshall's POV

Fionna took off her clothes, she was wearing a cute little blue bra and panties. I undid her bra and then started to kiss her nipples. I worked my way down her chest and then took off her panties. "Marshall." I looked up

at Fionna. "Yeah?" "This is my...first time." Fionna said. "I see, I'll be careful. I'd never try to hurt you Fi." I said. "Okay." Fionna said nodding her head. I put my hand into her enterance to loosen it up. When I got a

moan from Fionna, I took my hand out and put entered her. "Your...tight." I said. I thrusted against her. "Ma...Marshall." She moaned. Her hands were digging into my back, but I didn't care. She was close, I could tell.

Then she came, "Ahhhh!" pulled out and came too. I rolled over next her, the bed covered in sweat. "That...was...awesome!" I huffed. Fionna looked over at me. "Yeah, I was there." Fionna said. And we both fell asleep

and cuddled with each other.

 **Do you think Marshall will get away with f*cking Fionna? Tune in next time to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's POV

"Fionna! Breakfast is ready!" Cake called. I opened my eyes and winced as I sat up. My whole body hurt, I had a splitting headache and my lower

body was killing me. I looked down, only see that I was naked. "How did...?" Then things started slowly coming back to me. 'Cake went to hang out

with L.M last night.' I put on a T-shirt and walked into the bathroom, there was a hickey on my neck. It wasn't super dark, but it was somewhat

visible. "Fionna?" Cake said, as she peeked into my room. "I'm in the bathroom." I said. "Breakfast is ready!" Cake said. "Alright, I'll be down in a

minute." I said. I put my hair in front of the hickey and hoped Cake wouldn't notice. 'Marshall stopped by and we egged F.P's house.' I walked downstairs

and sat the booth. "Did you have fun last night?" Cake asked as she put a plate of bacon pancakes in front of me. I blushed. 'And Marshall and I...'

"Are you okay? Your face is really red." Cake said, looking concerned. "I'm fine Cake. And I do feel better." I said. "Do you wanna go on an

adventure?" Cake asked. "Sure, that sounds fun." I said. An adventure sounds nice, but my body still really hurts from...last night. "We could stop by the Candy

Kingdom, see if Gumball needs anything." I said then I stuffed a pancake into my mouth. Cake looked happy, probably because I wasn't moping

around. After breakfast, I got dressed, I put on my bunny hat and pulled it a little lower than usual and put my sword in my backpack. "Ready!" I

shouted as I ran downstairs. "Let's go!" Cake said. We walked to the Candy Kingdom, which seemed a lot more crowded than usual. We walked to

the castle and were greeted by a banana guard. "Hi Fionna. Hi Cake." He said as he opened the castle doors for us. "Fionna?" Gumball asked as we

walked inside. "Aghm." Cake fake cleared her throat. "Hello Cake." Gumball said. "What brings you two here?" He asked. "We were wondering if you

had any adventures for us." I asked. "Not really, but you could help with the festival. Everything needs to be setup in two days." Gumball said. "We

can help." I said. There were different sections, one was clothing and jewelery, one was food, and games/entertainment. "I call clothes and

jewelery!" Cake yelled. "I want games and entertainment." I said. "And I'll take food. Wonderful." Gumball said. I didn't want a booth so I just

walked around, helping people setup. Hot Dog Prince was doing a dunk tank, Mr. Cupcake was doing an arm wrestling booth, and a banana guard

was making ballon animals. At was getting late, and the sun had gone down. I was about to meet up with Cake and Gumball, but I heard someone

call my name. "Fionna!" I turned around. It was LSP. "What's up LSP?" I asked as I rushed over to his booth. "I need help hanging up this sign!" He

whined. It was a pair of big red lips. "Sure, but what exactly is your booth?" I asked. "Can't you tell?! It's a kissing booth." LSP said. I grabbed the

lips and stood on a stool trying to hang them up. "Woah...woah...ahh!" I fell off the stool, but when I didn't hit the ground, I opened my eyes. "Marshall?" I asked.

"Hey Fi." The vampire said as he put back on the ground. "Thanks." I mumbled. "No problem bunny." He said.

"Marshall can you please put my sign up for me?" LSP asked. "Sure." Marshall floated up and hanged the lips onto the booth. "Showoff." I muttered.

"What was that?" Marshall asked. "Can I talk to you? Alone." I asked. "Of course." Marshall wrapped his arms around me and flew into the air.

"We're alone now." He said. "Last night, did we...you know?" I asked. He grinned. "Why? Did you enjoy it?" Marshall asked, smirking. "I, uh..." I could feel my face

turning bright red. Marshall laughed. "I told you kings were better than princes." Marshall said. "I just asked because I could barely remember last night." I said, not

making eye contact with him. "Okay sure. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked. "At the festival?" I asked. "Yeah. They've got some delicious strawberries!" Marshall

said. "Okay. Can you put me down now?" I asked. "Okay." Marshall let go of meand fell down. "Ahhh!" Then Marshall swooped me up again and I hugged him tightly.

"Jerk." I said, pulling away. He set me back on the ground and I saw Cake and Gumball run over to me. "There you are!" Cake said. Gumball was glaring at Marshall,

who was floating behind me. "It's getting late. We better go home." Cake said. "See you tomorrow Fi!" Marshall called out as we walked back to the treehouse.

Marshall's POV

It was nice running into Fionna. But of course Prince Gumwad had to ruin it. "I saw you drop her." Gumball said. "I don't know your talking about

Prince Gumbutt." I said. "Who do you think your talking to?" He asked. "A little prince." I said as I floated away. It's too bad he'll never know about

last night, sure we were both kinda drunk, but Fionna liked it. She let me take her innocence away, not him. Even though she hides it, she likes me,

a lot more than him, and knowing that, I smiled all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

*LEMON ALERT* **PS. That's not a typeo.**

Marshall's POV

I usually don't go out in the daytime, but Fionna seems to like Cumball's little festival. After Fionna left, I floated back home. It was Tuesday, the

festival ends Friday with a closing concert. I'll be preforming obviously. I sat or at least floated over my bed, trying to think of a song. Nothing so far.

"I'll try tomorrow." I said, throwing the paper onto the floor.

Fionna's POV

Cake and I walked home from the festival, "Are you going back tomorrow?" I asked. "Can't. Lord and I have plans, but we will being going to the

concert on Friday." Cake said. "I'm going with Marshall tomorrow." I said. "You mean like a date?" Cake asked, why does she get so giddy when I

talk about boys? "I don't know. We're hanging out together." I said. "I'll help you pick out an outfit. And maybe we could cut some of that hair?"

Cake asked, making scissor motions with her fingers. "NO!" I yelled. "Just a little?" Cake begged. "How about none?" I said as we walked into the

treehouse. "Come on Fionna." Cake whined. "No." I said as I walked up to bed. I made sure to lock my door, just in case. The next morning, I went

downstairs to get some coffee. "It's going to be a long day." I mumbled to myself. "Your awake!" Cake said as she came into the kitchen. "Come on

let's get you ready!" She pulled my arm and dragged me to my room. It took an hour to pick out an outfit that we both agreed on. In the end, it was

a blue flannel with a tank top, and some jeans. "You look so cute." Cake squeeled. I looked at the clock, it was almost noon. "I better go!" I said as I

rushed out of the treehouse. When I got to the festival Marshall was nowhere to be seen. "Fionna! There you are." Gumball said carry a tray of

creampuffs. "Hi PG." I said. "Here try one." Gumball said. He handed me a pink creampuff. "Thanks." Then something flashed in front of me.

Marshall, who was wearing a long black trench coat and a black sunhat, had his arm around me and _my_ creampuff in his hand. He sucked the color

out of the treat. "That was good." He said. "Hey that was for her." Gumball said. Marshall took a creampuff of the tray, and turned to me. "Here

Fi." He said holding up the creampuff. I looked over at Gumball, who seemed...jealous. I took a bite of the creampuff, they are good. "Yummy." I

said. "Why thank you." Gumball said. Marshall and I went to play some games, we played ring toss and Hot Dog Prince's dunk tank, Marshall went to

grab some strawberries and that's when I saw... _her._ The girl that F.P cheat on me with. I glared at her, she was looking at jewelry and either

didn't see me or was ignoring me. "Fi? Earth to bunny." Marshall said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh...sorry." I said. Marshall stared at

her. "Who's that?" He asked. "She's...nobody." I said. Marshall put his arm around me and walked over to her. "Here try these strawberries." He

said, he held the fruit up to my mouth. I gave him a confused look and he pointed his head towards her, she was staring at us. I took a bite of the

berry. It was good. "Yum." I said. "Come on, let's go." Marshall said as we walked to a tree over on a hill. Marshall took off his hat in the shade and

sat next the tree, sucking the red out of the berries. "Can I have another one?" I asked. "Here." Marshall said, holding up a gray strawberry. "One

with color?" I asked. "I paid for them." Marshall said. I took one of the berries and ran out into the light. "Haha." I said as I ate the berry. "Let's get

back to the festival." Marshall said. We played some more games, ate a lot more food and then when the sun went down Marshall took off his hat

and trench coat. "Fionna!" A familiar voice called. It was LSP. Marshall and I walked over to his booth. "I've been sitting here all day and I haven't

had one customer!" LSP whined. I heard Marshall chuckle. "Do you want me to...kiss you?" I asked. "You can if you want. It's one dollar for on the

cheek, but if you want more it's gonna cost you." I handed him a dollar and he put a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek. As soon as we walked away

Marshall busted out laughing. "Hahahahahhahahhahahah! I...can't...believe...you paid...for that!" He said, grabbing his sides. He wiped off the tears

in his eyes from laughing. "I've got use the bathroom. I'll be...right back." He said. "Okay." I said. I walked over to the benches to sit down, but I

saw F.P and _her_ making out on one of them. I ran away, the bad memory that I had tried so hard to surpress was coming back up. "Fionna? Fi, calm

down." Marshall said, holding me. "I...forgave him...but it still hurts Marsh." I said as tears welded up in my eyes. He wiped them. "It's okay. It only

hurts because you cared about him. Time heals all wounds. I've lived for a thousand years and I still haven't forgave some people." Marshall said,

with a half grin. "Your right." I said. He kissed me softly, "Of course I am." "I'm ready to go home now." I said. Marshall flew me back to the

treehouse.

Marshall's POV

That bastard must have really hurt her. After the whole crying thing, I flew Fionna back home. "You know we have the treehouse to ourselves."

Fionna said seductively. "I see, so what did you have in mind?" I asked, leaning closer to her. "We can figure out something." She said, then she

kissed me, hard. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her's with mine. Fionna wrapped her legs around me and I floated upstairs to

her bedroom. She took off her shirt exposing her white bra and she also took off mine. I tossed her onto her bed and took off her pants. She opened

her legs, looking at me with lust. I leaned down and put my tongue in her enterance, I moved it up and down, as she moaned with pleasure.

"Mar...shall." she moaned my name and came at the same time. It tasted kinda like...strawberries. I lifted my head up and undid my belt. I entered

her once again, thrusing until she said my name again. "Ma...Marshall!" She moaned coming twice now, I turned her around and started pounding

until I came. I laid next to her, we were both out of breath. "I need... a shower." Fionna gasped. "Can I come?" I asked. "You already did." Fionna

said as she walked to her bathroom. I followed. We went in the shower, the hot water came on and Fionna kissed me once again, she kissed my

neck then my chest and she stopped at my dick, which had sprang up ready for the next round. Fionna sucked the tip, while she stroked the rest.

"Ahh!" I moaned. She started licking the tip. "Fi...I'm c-close." I said. Then I came and she swallowed it whole. We washed ourselves and left the

shower. Fionna put on my shirt and curled up in her bed. "Hey that's mine." I said, floating over to the bed. "Not anymore." She said, sounding tired.

I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled against my chest. "Night Fi." I said softly as I too fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I probably won't post again 'till next week, but I am taking suggestions! Please send some, I will use the best ones. "AV7, no one's going to say anything! Just stop trying!" "NO! I believe in them!" "Why? These are weirdoes that enjoy Fanfication!" "I enjoy Fanfics." "I know, weirdo."**


	5. Chapter 5

Cake's POV

I left Lord's house earlier than I thought I would and I headed back to the treehouse. 'I'll surprise Fionna with some everything burritos!' I thought. I went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. "Finished." I said,

as I put the two burritos onto the plates. I walked upstairs to Fionna's bedroom, "Fionna." I said softly. Nothing. I walked over to the curtains and opened them. "Rise and shine!" I said. "AHHH!" I turned around and saw

Marshall jump out of Fionna's bed and out into the hallway. Then Fionna sat up, "Hi Cake." She said with a nervous laugh.

Marshall's POV

I was sleeping in bed with Fi, when this burning sensation started on my back. I opened my eyes, which were burned by the sunlight. "AHHH!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the dark hallway. Cake and Fionna rushed

out of the bedroom. "Oh my glob." Fionna said, looking at my back. "What? What?" I asked, unable to see what the hell was wrong. "You got burned, badly." Fionna said. She touched my back. "OWW!" I yelled. Cake

stood there quietly. "Fionna, can I talk with you?" Cake asked. "Sure." Fionna said. "I better go." I said, putting on my jacket and hat. "What about your shirt?" Fionna asked, still wearing my shirt from yesterday. "Just

bring it to me later." I said, rushing outside.

Fionna's POV

Marshall's back was burned, it was red and blistered. As soon as Marshall left, Cake shook her head and crossed her arms. "You went to Tier 15, didn't you?" Cake asked. "I'm not a little kid anymore Cake, you don't have

to call it Tier 15." I said. "Fionna, I know your not a little kid, but that doesn't you should...sleep with just any dudes. You find the right one first." Cake said. "Marshall is the right one." I said. I put on a clean shirt and got

dressed. "Where are you going?" Cake asked. "I'm going to see if Marshall's okay or not." I said. "Wait." Cake said. I stopped, "What?" I asked. Cake took Marshall's shirt and went to the washer. "At least let me clean his

shirt." Cake said with a half smile. "Thanks Cake." I said. When it was clean, I rushed to Marshall's house. "Marshall?" I asked as I opened the door. There he was, with a suitcase in his hand. "Where are you going?" I

asked. "I'm heading to the NightOsphere." Marshall said. "Why?" I asked. "I'm going to get some medicine for my burns. Sun burns hurt like hell for a long time." Marshall said. "Let me come with you." I said. "Fionna,

your a human. The last place you should be is the NightOsphere." Marshall said. "No. I'm coming with you." I said. Marshall put his head down and chuckled. "You really wanna come?" Marshall asked. I walked closer to

him and kissed him. "I wanna make sure you get better." I said. Marshall grinned. "Fine." He drew some weird symbols on his walls, threw milk at the wall then he mumbled something I couldn't understand. After a few

seconds a bright portal opened up. "Let's get this over with." Marshall said. We stepped in and the portal closed behind us. It reeked of Sulphur and everything around us was red. "Stay close to me, okay?" Marshall said.

We walked down the road, and along the way I saw crazy looking demons and vampires, all staring at me. We stopped at a large castle, "Come on." Marshall said.

Marshall's POV

It was dangerous for a human to be in the NightOsphere, there were blood thirsty vampires and demons everywhere and now I taking her to the queen of all creatures in the NightOsphere. My mother.

 **I know this one was short but the next one will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's POV

We walked into the castle, which smelled somewhat better than the outside. Marshall didn't seem happy to be here, I didn't say anything. We stopped at a door, Marshall took a deep breath. "Stay out here." He said as he walked into the room, I put my ear on the door. "Marshall, what a

wonderful surprise." It was a woman's voice. "Mother." "So, what brings you back?" His mom asked. "I need something for my sun burn." Marshall

said. "Hellen's probably got something for that." She said. Marshall stepped out of the room. "Follow me." He said. We walked down to this dungeon

looking place. "Stay here and when I come back we can leave." Marshall said. He walked into the dark chamber then I felt something grab me. I let

out a little scream, but then a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back. I felt something bite me, and then everything went dark.

Marshall's POV

Hellen is a witch that works for my mother. "Hellen do you have something for my sun burn?" I asked, showing my burned back. "Oh my. Let me

check." She rummaged through some bottles and then handed me one with a pink substance in it. "Put this on and the burn and blisters should be

gone in about twenty minutes. "Awesome." I was about to walk out, but she grabbed my arm. "And what do I get in return?" Hellen asked. I pulled

my arm away. "How about I don't kill you?" I hissed. I walked out of the chamber and saw Fionna wasn't there. Then I saw a couple drops of blood

on the ground. I ran as fast as I could. "Fionna!"

Fionna's POV

I woke up and voices, "When can I get another drink?" I looked up, it was a vampire, he had dark eyes and white hair and the other had both dark hair and dark eyes. "Give her a couple of hours. That way the blood will

last longer." The one with both dark hair and eyes said. "But I want it all now!" The first vampire threw open the cage that I was in and jumped on me, I punched him as hard as I could, which made him take a few steps back. "Damn you humans." The vampire said.

Marshall's POV

The dungeon stretched from the west wing all the way to the east wing, but when entered the east wing dungeon, I smelled something. "Fionna." I

flew towards the smell as fast as I could. The further I went the stronger the smell. I found her, in a cell with two vampires staring her down. She

was angry, she beared her teeth as she backed away into the corner of the cell. "Damn you humans." One of the vampire said. I threw open the

celldoor and picked up the white haired vampire and slammed him against the cell. I dropped him and kicked his head against the wall, until he laid

there unconscious, with a black liquid coming out of his head. The other vampire stared at me, I grabbed him. "If I ever see either of you again, I will

kill you and feed your remains to wolves, do you understand you fanged bastards?" I yelled. He nodded his head. I dropped him and he ran

as fast as he could away.

Fionna's POV

Marshall walked over to me with a little half grin. He picked me up bridal style and walked me out of the dungeon. "I'm sorry Fi. It's my fault you

were here." Marshall said with tears welding up in eyes. I wiped them. "How's your burns looking?" Fionna asked. Marshall lifted up his shirt, it was

nearly gone. "Let's go home Marshy." I said. We floated up to his mother's office, it was huge! "Marshall?" His mother asked, looking atlike we were

crazy. "I...we need a portal back to Aaa, now." Marshall said. "What is going on?" She asked. "Mom, we're kinda in a hurry." Marshall said. His mom

wrote some symbols on a wall then mumbled some words, just like Marshall did when we came here. A large portal opened up on the wall, "See ya."

Marshall said as we stepped through. We were back at his house. He set me down, I was wobbling, but I could stand. We walked outside, the sun

was setting. We flew back to the festival, which was packed with people. "Fionna!" Cake ran up and hugged me. "Where were you? Nevermind, are

you excited for the concert?" Cake asked. "It's Friday?" I asked. "Yeah." Cake said. I turned around, Marshall was gone. "Ladies and gentleman!" I

looked up at the stage, there was Marshall. "How did he get up there?" I asked. "Are you ready?" He yelled. "I can't hear you!" Soon the whole crowd

was yelling.

Marshall's POV

I never came up with a song so this was coming straight from whatever I call a heart. I strummed my guitar. Here goes everything.

"I'm a creature of night."

"She's innocent by day"

"Naughty by night"

"And I might just bite"

"The little princes don't deserve her"

"She needs a king"

"No one else gets to taste her"

"No one else gets to love herrrr"

"She's mine until the day until the day I die"

"And I'm immortal"

"I'm a creature of the night"

"She's innocent by day"

"Naughty by night"

"No one else gets to taste her"

"No else gets to love her"

"She's mine."

Fionna's POV

Marshall fell over to me as the crowd cheered. He picked me up and fell me back to the stage. Then we kissed. In front of everyone at the festival

and fireworks went off, literally. Fireworks shot up into the air as soon as we did. Marshall leaned his forehead into mine. "Fionna, you'll always be

queen." He said. "And you always be my king." I kissed him and could feel his little grin. Best festival ever.


End file.
